thatguyfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
RP: Mario Vs Sonic
The World of Mobius has fused into the world of the Mushroom Kingdom, and the Mobians are meeting the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. And a fight between the two races is coming http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/308690 http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/436074 Mobians Sonic the Hedgehog (Played by the Admins) Miles Tails Prower (Played by the Admins) Knuckeles the Echidna (Played by the Admins) Shadow the Hedgehog (Played by the Admins) Amy Rose (Played by the Admins) Silver the Hedgehog (Played by the Admins) Dr Eggman (Played by the Admins) Mushroom Kingdom Characters Mairo (Played by the Admins) Luigi (Played by the Admins) Bowser (Played by the Admins) Yoshi (Played by the Admins) Princess Peach (Played by the Admins) Bowser Jr (Played by the Admins) Wario (Played by the Admins) Waluigi (Played by the Admins) FOR NO REASON * THAT GUY (PLAYED BY AYDEY12345) * THAT CRAZY GUY (PLAYED BY ROCKY2727) * THAT STRANGE GUY (PLAED BY Hedgeidna97) Roleplay Part 1: Mobians in the Mushroom Kingdom IT WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A SOLAR ECLIPS WHEN THE WORLDS COLLIDED,WE HAVE GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS, GOOD NEWS, NO ONE DIED, BAD NEWS, THAT GUY WAS THERE FOR MORE BAD NEWS THERE IS A CRAZY GUY RUNNING AROUND I WOULDNT GET ON HIS BAD SIDE (A portal opens up in Mobius and the Mobians enter The Mushroom Kingdom) Sonic: What is this place? Tails: I don't know Sonic. Shadow: This place is clearly an alternate dimension. Tails: Now what do we do Sonic? THAT GUY: HEY YOUR SONIC sonic: how do you know who i am THAT GUY: BECAUSE I AM THAT GUY, I KNOW EVERYTHING Sonic: whats the meaning of life? THAT GUY: WHATEVER I WANT IT TO BE Shadow: how did you know? THAT GUY: BECAUSE I KNOW EVERYTHING, DUUUH, SO WHY YOU HERE? Tails: so what do we do now? THAT GUY: WHATEVER, HEY I THINK I HAVE SOMETHING YOU MIGHT WANT Sonic: what? THAT GUY: A CHAOS EMERALD, YOU CAN HAVE IT FOR ONE THING sonic: what for? THAT GUY: I WANT A SWORD, A VERY BIG SWORD, MADE OF THE STRONGEST SUBSTANCE EVER, BUT NOT HEAVY Sonic: how are we supposed to get that THAT GUY: NOT MY PROB, SEE YA (THAT GUY WALKS AWAY) (The Mobians walk off, each going a seperate way to find this sword of legend) Tails: (Sees Luigi) Hey there! Luigi: MAMA MIA!! Tails: (Walks up to Luigi) What's your name? Luigi: Who are you!? Tails: No you! Luigi: No you!! Tails: (Sigh) I am Miles Tails Prower, but everyone calls me Tails! Luigi: (Sees Tails tail) What's that? Tails: My tails! Luigi: (Punches Tails in the face) Tails: Whats your problem!? Luigi: You have a stupid Tail!! Tails: (Makes his 2 tails rotate and it hits Luigi in the face) Luigi: (Runs away) AAAAHHHH!!! (Meanwhile) Sonic: (Sees Mario) Hey their! Whats your name!? Mario: It's a me, Mario! Sonic: Hello Mario, we need to find this legendary sword, and I think you've got it! Mario: I don't have a sword! Sonic: Could you help me? Mario: Your working for Bowser! Sonic: Who's Bowser? Mario: Your boss! (Grabs his hammer and hits Sonic and sends him flying and grabs a Fire Flower) Sonic: YIKES!! (Dashes into Mario with Supersonic speed and takes Mario's Fire Flower) (somewhere in the mushroom kingdom, or bowsers castle) Bowser: hmmm, hey you, koopa, get me a sandwich (a portal appears and eggman appears ou of it) Eggman: who are you? Bowser: mwuhahahahahaha, i am bowser, kooper were is my sandwich, the jking of all sandwiches, i mean koopas, and you are Eggman: i am Dr. robotnik, nice to meet you, bowser, by any chance are you evil, Bowser: yes, you look like an egg, i am going to call you eggman, Eggman: not you too!!! any way lets rule the world together Bowser: first lets hear your evil laugh (eggman laughs and it is spueaky) Bowser: hahahahahahaha, no you do it like this, MUHAHAHAHAHA (Meanwhile) Shadow: (Sees Yoshi) Hummph. Yoshi: (Sees Shadow and walks up to him) Yoshi! Shadow: Could you just find this legendary sword for me! Yoshi: What sword? Shadow: You incumbent fool, now I have to kill you!? Yoshi: (Eats Shadow and converts him into an egg) Yoshi! Shadow: Get me out of here! Yoshi: (Kicks his egg and it goes flying across the Mushroom Kingdom) THAT CRAZY GUY: ARHHHH (CRAZY GUY NFALLS FROM PORTAL) WHO ARE YOU DRAWS SHINY SWORD ARRRH MEH IM T TIERD SETS DOWN AND EATS PIZZA Yoshi: Who are you? (Meanwhile at Princess Peach's castle) Amy Rose: This place looks... (Sees Princess Peach) Who are you!? Princess Peach: I'm Princess Peach and you are? Amy: Amy Rose, I from Mobius. Princess Peach: Excuse me, Toadsworth. Toadsworth: Yes Princess? Peach: What is Mobius? Toadsworth: Haven't the foggiest Princess. Amy: What's this place then? Toadsworth: This is the Mushroom Kingdom! Amy: Than I must be an alternate dimension, Shadow was right! Toadsworth: Who's Shadow? Peach: Maybe we should go inside the castle and talk about it? Amy: Good idea. (They all walk into the castle)